Are YOU Obsessed?
by YesNoMaybeIdk
Summary: Read this list and see which statements apply to you! Inspired by something I found on some other random website.


**Hello AGAIN! Wow two story postings in one day. Yay. K I know this story isn't a story at all, and the idea isn't original, but I love these kinds of lists. Just read and review. :)**

* * *

You know you are obsessed with Mario Bros. when . . .

You jump and make an electronic 'boing' sound.

You call yourself by one of the characters' names.

You pretend you are a princess, give yourself a fruit name (i.e., Peach), call your house a castle, and place mushrooms in front of the doors to guard you. You may also try to build a moat around your house-castle.

You eat a mushroom and grow twice your size.

You eat a flower with reddish, yellowish, bluish, or orange hues and begin to shoot fireballs/ice balls.

You find a "bird" feather and automatically don a cape, and then fly away.

You see a person you don't like and jump on him/her and flatten him/her into a pancake, earning yourself 100 points.

You pretend you are a deranged dragon-turtle named Bowser, do the same thing to your house as Peach except with walking turtles, mushrooms, and a moat with lava, constantly kidnap blonde girls who like pink and/or treat a pair of twin brothers you know as your arch-nemeses.

You earn your driver's license, get out onto the highway, throw green turtle shells at the other drivers and try to race them to the finish line.

You create a list of reasons explaining how you are identical to a certain character.

You see your worst enemy standing on a bridge and manage to send him crashing through the bridge by toppling over an axe.

You use "SON OF A BOB-OMB!" as an insult.

Every time you pass by your worst enemy, you yell "So long-eh, Bowser!"

Your best attire on a date (to share cake, play sports, or fly to a nearby island) is a pair of blue denim overalls, a red long-sleeved shirt, a pair of white gloves, a pair of brown plumber's shoes, and a cap with the first initial of your first name. Or your last name.

To travel, you jump into sewer pipes.

You, no matter what the situation or previous sentence in a conversation, blurt out "It's-a me, Mario!", "HI, I'M DAISY!", or "I'm-a Luigi, number one!"

You use a blast of power to shoot a soccer ball into the goal in a tournament.

You say "Hey, sweetie, I'll take that!" as you receive an award or try to take something from someone, all while spinning effortlessly on roller skates.

A reptile keeps calling you his mother. Whether this is a walking dinosaur-turtle or a baby dragon-turtle, he will call you mom no matter what your gender.

You find a large egg with spots on it. When the creature hatches, you feed it five enemies to make it grow.

You think all your enemies have HP, call them bosses, and force them to "battle" with you so that they will lose their "HP" and burst into oblivion.

You begin to see eyes on every mountain, flower, and cloud you pass by.

You see a ghost. It either a) blushes or hides its face when you look at it, or b) you manage to suck it up with your vacuum.

All dogs appear bulbous, metallic, have large fangs, and are chained to stakes everywhere you go.

You see turtles in the air, wings attached to their shells. Sometimes, you may try to jump on them to earn points.

You're upset when your blonde, pink-loving girlfriend only gives you a peck on the cheek and bakes you a cake as rewards for "rescuing" her from your worst enemy. You long for a bigger reward.

Furthermore, you don't understand why she hasn't told you she loves you yet!

You keep saving your girlfriend from your worst enemy despite these problems . . . because you "love her so much."

You see floating blocks in the air with question marks printed on them and try to punch them, hoping to receive a mushroom topped with a red hat and white spots. Has it been mentioned that said mushroom has eyes and may try to run away?

You find yourself in a Mario game, unable to curse, have mature thoughts or dreams, drink, or use the bathroom - only jump to amazing heights to save a princess named after a fruit.

You think your DS or Wii is a portal to the Mushroom World and try to converse with the characters . . . or even jump in . . .

You think the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario ideology, and all Mario characters are real.

You create lists like this.

* * *

**Nintendrawer comic ref, yadda, yadda, yadda . . .**

**~YesNoMaybeIdk  
**


End file.
